


My Rival: Zhong Daegal

by MHyuck13



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Jealous Mark Lee (NCT), Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Minor Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Minor Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, couple rings, promise rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHyuck13/pseuds/MHyuck13
Summary: “Me jealous of Daegal? I love Daegal, she’s my older sister.”Mark can't stop glaring at Daegal. Yes she is dog, but Hyuck said he was going to marry her and Mark wasn't having it.(Inspired by 00 Line Vlive and Mark's Vlive.)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 14
Kudos: 175





	My Rival: Zhong Daegal

**Author's Note:**

> #TeamDaegal
> 
> Enjoy :)

Mark couldn’t stop glaring and Chenle and Jisung were starting to freak out. 

“Mark hyung, why are you looking at Daegal like that?” 

Mark shook his head and looked up at the confused Dream maknae, “What? What are you talking about?” 

Jisung scratched the back of his head and Chenle raised his eyebrow, “Mark hyung, you’ve been glaring at Daegal since you got here. It’s like she offended you in some way.” 

Mark patted his legs and the fluffy puppy ran into Mark’s lap. Mark raises her to his face and gives her head a kiss. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was just spacing out.” 

Chenle and Jisung looked at each, not believing the older member before shrugging their shoulders. “I guess.” 

Suddenly the doorbell rang, the food the three had ordered earlier finally arriving. “Jisung, come and help me grab the food.” Chenle stood up and Jisung followed.

Mark watched them leave before looking the puppy in the eye, Daegal tilting her head cutely to look at Mark. 

“Listen here you, I don’t know who you think you are but Donghyuck is mine. I don’t know what he’s talking about with this wedding, but he’s not marrying you.” Mark said with a completely serious tone as the puppy’s tail wagged. 

“Just because you’re cute, doesn’t mean you get to be with him. I worked too hard these last 7 years for you to just show up and ruin things. I don’t care if I’m supposed to be your younger sibling, we’re rivals.” Mark continued. 

“Hyung, what are you doing?” Jisung’s voice interrupted Mark’s rant as the younger members stood at the entrance of the room having walked in on Mark arguing with Daegal.

Mark’s face returned to normal, petting the puppy as if nothing happened. “Hmm? Nothing.” 

“Okay?” Chenle and Jisung moved to the table and placed the food on it, Mark stood up and joined them. 

“So Hyung, your Vlive went well. It was fun calling in.” Chenle spoke as he started to eat.

“Yeah, I think the fans are starting to get suspicious and think we are coming back soon.” Jisung spoke.

“Aren’t we though?” Chenle said and Jisung moved to try and cover his mouth before Chenle pushed him away.

“What are you doing? No one is here. I’m not spoiling anything.” 

Jisung's face turned red, “sorry, force of habit.” 

“You’re an idiot.” Chenle laughed. 

Mark played with his food with his chopsticks, debating whether he should bring up what’s been bothering him. 

“Hyung, is something wrong with the food?” Jisung asked. 

Mark quickly shakes his head and takes a bite. 

“You really have been zoning out a lot. Are you getting enough sleep?” Chenle asked, voice filled with concern. 

“I am, just been thinking.” 

“Thinking about what?” 

“What your thoughts are on Daegal marrying Hyuck. I mean if she was my daughter, I wouldn’t allow it. She’s too young and you know how Hyuck is. He’s a brat. A cute brat, but a brat. Also, you know Hyuck wouldn’t make the best son-in-law. I mean sure he can cook and clean and make everyone laugh and fall in love with him and he has the voice of an angel and -”

“Mark hyung,” Chenle interrupted Mark’s rant with a big grin on his face, “are you perhaps bothered by Hyuck hyung saying he was marrying Daegal.” 

Mark snorted, “what? Me? Why would I be bothered?” 

“You seem pretty bothered, Hyung. Like really jealous.” Jisung spoke with a mouthful of food. 

“What?” Mark got defensive, “Me jealous of Daegal? I love Daegal, she’s my older sister.” Mark looked at the puppy resting by Chenle’s feet. “I’m not crazy enough to be jealous of a dog.” 

Chenle and Jisung watched as Mark started to shove food in his mouth. “Sure hyung.” 

Mark finished his plate before he looked back at Chenle, who was waiting for Mark to speak. “But like what are your thoughts on the marriage?” 

“Mark hyung, you know that Hyuck was kidding in that Vlive.” Chenle looked concerned. 

“Of course I know that, but like in another world, would you allow it?” Mark looked at his empty plate. 

Chenle thought about it for a second before he responded, “I mean I guess if Daegal was a human and my daughter, I wouldn’t mind Hyuck hyung being with her. I like Hyuck hyung.” 

Mark pouted, looking at the puppy now excited after hearing her name from her owner's mouth. “I like Hyuck too.” 

Chenle laughed, “oh we know Mark. I’m sure everyone does.” 

“Then why does Hyuck want to marry Daegal?” Mark said with a sad tone and the two younger members looked at him like he was crazy. 

“Hyung, I think you’ve lost it.” Jisung said. 

Mark stood up from the table and went to lay down on the couch, sighing. “Hyuck should want to marry me.” 

“Yeah, but Hyung, it’s not like Hyuck hyung could say that on Vlive.” 

“It’s not just about the Vlive.” Mark put a pillow over his face, breathing into it. 

“What are you-”

Chenle’s question was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and a voice screaming into the apartment.

“Daegal! My fiancé! I’m here!” Hyuck’s voice rang throughout the house. 

Mark took that moment to scream into the pillow and the maknaes finally understood. Hyuck appeared in his Adidas shirt and sweats, he dropped his bag onto the floor and bent down as he entered the living room for Daegal to run into his arms. Picking her up, he started to kiss her everywhere. 

“Ah my sweet girl! I missed you!” Hyuck squealed, walking the puppy over to the couch and sitting on the floor, still cuddling with her.

“Hyung, what are you doing here?” Chenle asked, cleaning up the table. 

“Just came to see my favorite girl.” Hyuck said as he kissed Daegal’s head again. 

Chenle watched as Mark peaked out from behind the pillow and glared at his dog. He started to laugh. “What about your favorite boy?” Chenle asked with a smirk. 

Hyuck looked at Chenle confused, “what? Renjun is with Jeno and Jaemin.” 

Chenle watched Mark roll his eyes before covering his face with the pillow again. Chenle decided he was going to cause some drama. 

“So Hyung, when did you want to plan for you and Daegal’s wedding?” 

Hyuck smiled, “oh right! It’s next week! It’s going to be perfect! We will invite everyone in NCT and we will all wear suits and Daegal can have a cute dress! Then Taeil can sing at the reception!” Hyuck turned to Mark and patted the pillow. “Oh Mark!” 

Mark pushed the pillow below his eyes and looked at Hyuck. “What?” 

“Do you think you could ask Taemin hyung, Baekhyun hyung, and Kai hyung if they want to come? Could you imagine SuperM performing at the wedding!?” Hyuck picked up Daegal and brought her face close to his, “imagine Lee Taemin at our wedding! It’d be perfect.”

“You’ll have to move out of the dorms after the wedding.” Jisung spoke, watching as Mark’s eyes widened in fear.

“Oh right, you’ll have to move in with me if you want to be with Daegal.” Chenle teased. 

“You’re right! Aw Johnny’s going to be so sad that I won’t be his roommate anymore. But the things we do for love you know.” Hyuck shrugged and continued to pet Daegal, now curled up in his lap. 

“Yeah, love.” Mark said but was ignored.

“Oh my god! You two will need couple rings! Just like Doyoung hyung and Taeyong hyung! Of course Daegal can have a pretty collar as hers, but we’ll have to get you one.” Chenle spoke, “ you know couple rings are the first step to being serious about marriage.” 

Hyuck nodded excited, “you’re right! Ah! I can’t wait to have a cute ring on my ring finger so everyone knows our love is real!” Hyuck held out his left hand and looked at his ring finger. “It’ll be so special! I’ll feel so loved! Daegal and I will become official!” Hyuck kissed the sleeping puppy. 

Mark had enough. He sat up from the couch, throwing the pillow onto the ground. He stood in front of Hyuck, who was watching him. Mark bent down and took Daegal out of his lap, carrying her over to Chenle who still sat at the table. Turning back, Mark grabbed Hyuck’s hand, pulling him up. Mark picked up his backpack and started to drag Hyuck out of the apartment. 

“Hyung, where are you going?” Chenle spoke through laughs. 

But Mark continued to drag Hyuck out of the apartment. They walked for a few minutes out of Chenle’s apartment. Hyuck letting Mark hold on to his hand. 

When they arrived at a park, Mark pulled Hyuck to a bench and sat them down. Mark turned to Hyuck with a pout. 

“Are you really going to marry Daegal?” Mark whispered. 

Hyuck held back his laugh, trying to not to offend a sad looking Mark, “Mark, I love Daegal -”

“I love you.” Mark cut Hyuck off. “Don’t you love me?” 

Hyuck squeezed Mark’s hand, “of course I love you Mark.” 

“Then you won’t marry Daegal?” Mark practically begged, looking Hyuck in the eye. 

Hyuck hummed in thought, “I don’t know Mark. Daegal’s really cute and has a rich dad who wants us to have couple rings.” 

Mark let go of Hyuck’s hand, pulling his backpack into his lap and unzipping it. He dug around inside until he pulled out a black box. Throwing his bag back onto the ground, he held one of Hyuck’s hand.

“What if I got us couple rings?” Mark spoke shyly. 

Hyuck eyes the box, “you did?” 

“I did.” Mark opened the box to reveal two matching rings, simple yet so them. “I’m serious about us Hyuck. I want everyone to know our love is real. What I feel for you is real. I want to be the one to marry you one day, so that’s why I got us these promise rings.” 

“Mark.” Hyuck spoke softly, his cheeks red. 

“This is my promise to you Hyuck that one day it’ll be a wedding ring on your finger. So do you accept that promise?” Mark asked nervously. 

A huge smile grew on Hyuck’s face, “of course I accept Mark! I love you and I’d love to marry you one day!” 

Mark smiled back and put the ring on Hyuck’s finger, Hyuck doing the same to Mark. Mark moved to kiss Hyuck on the lips. When they pulled away, Hyuck stared at his ring, still smiling. “I love it.” 

“I’m glad. Renjun helped me pick it out.” 

“Oh really?” 

“Yeah, he wanted to get matching ones with Jeno and Jaemin.” 

“I see.” 

“Yeah, so they all look pretty similar so that the fans think we have group matching rings.” 

“Hmm that’s pretty smart.” Hyuck complimented. “Thank you Mark. It’s everything I ever wanted.” 

Mark kissed Hyuck on the cheek, “you’re everything I ever wanted.” 

Hyuck shoved at Mark, blushing. “You’re so cheesy.” 

“You love it.” 

“Sadly.” Hyuck laughed. “But Mark, you dragged me out of Chenle’s apartment so fast, I forgot my bag.” 

“Oh!” Mark stood up, “I’ll go run back and get it for you. Then we can go back to the dorm and watch a movie.” 

“Okay then hurry!” Hyuck pushed Mark who started to run back in the direction they came from. He watched Mark disappear before he pulled out his phone. 

  
  


**BEST VOCALIST**

**Hyuck** : 

I’ve secured the ring! I repeat, I’ve secured the ring!

**Doyoung** :

Are you kidding me? You’re telling me Chenle’s plan worked? 

**Chenle** : 

I’m a genius, what can I say. I surprise myself sometimes. 

**Taeil** : 

So Mark really got jealous of Daegal and finally gave Hyuck the couple rings he bought? 

**Hyuck** : 

Yes! It’s perfect! Renjun, your impact. 

**Renjun** : 

Mark picked it out, I just went with him to get my boys one. 

Btw, Mark’s an idiot. 

**Chenle** : 

You have no idea. He was so jealous. I was worried about my daughter, I thought Mark was going to fight her. 

**Xiaojun** : 

He would, you know he would. 

**Jungwoo** :

Hyuckie! I’m so happy for you! You’ve been wanting a couple ring forever.

**Hyuck** : 

I know, and I didn’t even have to get it for Mark like Doyoung had to man up and do for Taeyong.

**Doyoung** : 

You brat. It’s called making the first move.

**Ten** :

It’s called being whipped. 

**Yuta** : 

You would know, Mr. Johnny sticker on my phone.

**Jaehyun** : 

You really can’t talk Yuta. 

**Renjun** : 

Chenle, when are you going to convince Jisung to give you yours? 

**Kun** : 

What!? 

**Chenle** : 

Oh, I got it covered. Don’t worry. 

  
  


😏

  
  


**NEO RAPPERS**

**Jisung:**

You guys... I think Chenle wants to marry Bella.

**Author's Note:**

> I love jealous Mark Lee, can you tell? 
> 
> Wanted to write some fluff/crack since my other fic is filled with so much angst :P
> 
> Thanks for reading :) 
> 
> Twitter: @Mhyuck13


End file.
